killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Vekta
Vekta is a planet located in the Alpha Centauri system and orbit Alpha Centauri A. It is a rich agrarian planet situated between Earth and various other colonies. History Colonization During the Terran Era (2055–2128), Earth was limited on nearly all types of resources. Years of nuclear war broke out as a result, and soon Mankind was forced to search for new habitats in order to sustain itself. After numerous failed attempts at colonization by various corporations, the Helghan corporation raised enough funds to build its own colonization program. Arriving in the Alpha Centauri system, scientists discovered that the nearest planet in the system, Helghan, was a planet filled with rich resources but unsuitable for human colonization due to a volatile atmosphere and poor ecosystem. However, a nearby planet resembling Earth featured a more suitable habitat. The Helghan Corporation named the planet after its CEO Philip Vekta and so the planet was colonised. The population of Vekta is numbered around 3.2 Billion according to a census that was carried out at least 5 years before the Second Extrasolar War, but due to the war the population has been halved due to the helghasts genocidal and brutal extermenation of much of the civilian population in Vekta City and the surrounding areas. First Extrasolar War and Aftermath Though the vital planet's ownership fell under the Helghan Corporation for decades, it was eventually ceded to the United Colonial Nations following the events of the First Extrasolar War and the dissolution of the Helghan Corporation. The UCN then installed the Alpha Centauri Interplanetary Strategic Alliance Command to act as a new government for Vekta. In addition, settlers from Earth were brought in to supplement the corporate population that was already on Vekta. However, tensions soon rose between the Helghan corporate majority and a growing Earth-loyal minority. The corporate population then formed resistance groups and terrorized the Earth-loyal citizenry with constant terrorist attacks. In an effort to stop the Helghan corporate population from persecuting the Earth colonists, the ISA governor chose to enact economic sanctions and harsh military punishment on the Helghan population. In the face of brutal draconian laws and punishments, by 2220, all Helghan corporate loyalists had voluntarily emigrated from Vekta to settle on Helghan, eventually becoming the Helghast. Thus, Vekta was left solely to the ISA and its Earth-loyal settlers. With the Helghast terrorism, ISA-backed oppression, and the Helghasts' inevitable resulting expulsion, the two people were set on a crash course for the Second Extrasolar War. Second Extrasolar War under Helghast Siege.]] During the Invasion of Vekta, initial ISA Forces were 36,000 strong or 12% compared to the Helghasts, 300,000 (88%), the initial ISA Force comprised of 27,000 ISA Regulars (75%) or one division and several regiments, a 5,400 strong Rapid Reaction Force made up of two regiments (15%), 1,800 Shadow Marshals (5%) and 1,800 Covert Field Operatives (5%). ISA was created to provide defense for Earth colonies to prevent UCN from spreading its forces too thin. To prevent any colony from ever rebelling against the UCN, the ISA forces are kept intentionally weaker than the UCA. “Outnumbered? Helghast Invasion Force 88% ISA Troops 12%” -VEKTA TODAY • FRIDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2357 “CASUALITIES VS. MONTHS (Overall estimated or projected ISA Casualities) Month 1 - 1,000 Month 2 - 1,500 Month 3 - 2,000 Month 4 - 3,000 Month 5 - 3,500 Month 6 - 4,500 Month 7 - 5,500 Month 8 - 7,000 Month 9 - 9,000 Month 10 - 11,500” -VEKTA TODAY • FRIDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2357 “ISA REGIMENTS SEEK NEW RECRUITS Even before the outbreak of war ISA was conducting an audit to ascertain which divisions are most in need of new blood. Traditionally, the Force has always been predominantly centred around a core group of ISA regulars, with the more specialist divisions accounting for the remainder of the services. APPROXIMATE SPLIT OF REGIMENTS A spokeperson for the ISA recruitment office said, ‘Just a few days ago we were scheduled to launch a new recruitment drive, and now this activity has become more important than ever. ‘Although we’re desperately in need of new recruits, potentials should be under no misconcpetions; after years of training and preparation only the top few percent will make it as an RRF or Shadow Marshal. But if you are thinking of a career in the armed forces, surely now is the time to go for it.’ ISA REGULARS 75% RRF 15% SHADOW MARSHAL 5% COVERT FIELD OPERATIVES 5%” -VEKTA TODAY • FRIDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2357 “VOLUNTEERS SIGN-UP Nearly half of Hillmont’s 600 inhabitants have taken matters into their hands and decided to enlist en masse. Men and women aged between 15 and 40 were yesterday seen rallying under a makeshift ISA banner. Patriotic songs echoed throughout the valley, prompting more and more volunteers to join the procession as it passed through their towns. An estimated 1300 people eventually marched into Vekta City and stormed the gates of the ISA HQ, demanding ‘draft papers for everyone’ from stunned but grateful recruitment officers.” -VEKTA TODAY • FRIDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2357 Vekta was invaded by the Helghast during the Second Extrasolar War in 2357, but they were driven out by ISA troops and a UCA Navy task force. By 2359, it was fully liberated and rebuilt for the ISA invasion of Helghan. However in 2360 the remaining forces on Helghan learned that the Vektan Colonial Government had capitulated and agreed to end all conflict with the Helghast, ordering all remaining ISA forces to retreat from Helghan. Any ISA troops that were trapped on Helghan were then ordered to stand down and surrender to the Helghast. Post-Second Extrasolar War The war ended when the remaining soldiers of the ISA invasion force Helghan inadvertently caused the Helghan Terracide. The Helghast survivors managed to negotiate with the ISA for refuge on Vekta in the wake of planet Helghan's devastation in the war. The planet was to to be split in half. Towering and heavily fortified walls separate the cities and communities of the Vektan and Helghast people, with both living starkly contrasting lives on either side of the walls, as the Helghast attempted to replicate their harsher and industrialized lifestyle on while Vektans had retained it's more cleaner and utopian one. At this point, Vekta became used to identify the ISA half of the world, while the other was renamed New Helghan. Despite the society and culture of both Humans and Helghast not mingling, romantic relationships between Helghast and humans resulted into mixed-race offspring. Prejudice against these mixed-race people grew on both sides of the wall, in which many of them were turned into unwanted pariahs liable to be faced with varying degrees of persecution. Vektan Cold War Despite the Second Extrasolar War exhausting both sides, tensions between New Helghan and Vekta grew once again. The partitioning of Vekta caused dissent to grow in the Vektans and Helghast alike, and the governments of the two people soon rearmed and fought covert wars. Helghast terrorists would attack ISA installations and Vektan civilians, while the Vektan Security Agency conducted illegal incursions into New Helghan. Despite the insurgency, open conflict was narrowly averted, even as the ISA and Helghast attacked each other covertly. Geography and Economy ]] Typically described as an Eden-class world, Vekta is covered with lush, fertile land, with flowing lakes and oceans. Vekta is self-sufficient in food production and serves as a stable point for administration and manufacturing. Vekta's approximate mass and atmospheric conditions mirror that of Earth's. It is also a planet of significant strategic importance to the UCA as it acts as a jump point between Earth and other colonies. It is also a significant source of food and various other resources for Earth and many of her colonies. Upon the arrival of Helghast refugees and the founding of New Helghan, half of the planet has been heavily industrialized and somewhat replicates the hellish environment of Helghan. Populated Areas Northern Vekta *Vekta City is the only populated area on Northern Vekta. Founded in 2129, Vekta City is the Capital of Vekta and home to the VSA Headquarters. Southern Vekta *RayhovenMap of Southern Vekta, Killzone Liberation's reverse cover is a city notable for it's nearby military base, simply known as Rayhoven Base. Rayhoven Base was where General Dwight Stratson oversaw Evelyn Batton and her team's development of the infamous Red Dust nuke, which Stratson proposed to use in order to eliminate the invading Helghast from Southern Vekta. The nuke was later stolen by the Helghast and used in a similar fashion to Stratson's plan, eliminating all ISA forces from the Helghan capital city of Pyrrhus, albeit at the cost of many Helghast soldiers. *Diortem was a city the ISA chose to research technology during the Helghast invasion of Vekta. One such project was the development of a biological weapon overseen by ISA Admiral Alex Grey that could be used as a deterrent against the Helghast. *Magus City is known for the nearby Magus Harbor, which the war hero Jan Templar had to search for a hovercraft to maneuver the Reag swamplands and rescue ISA VIPs who were stranded after their dropship was shot down. *Sedah City is home to the Royal Vektan Palace, indicating that Vekta had a monarchy at some point. It was also one of many places where government officials died during the Helghast invasion of Vekta. Tendon Cobar tortured and killed three ISA council members here, and Dwight Stratson would kill General Murphy inside the Palace to gain total control of all forces in Southern Vekta. *Anemos *Dilos *Oas *Suiten *Anemos *Kirin Trivia *The planets Vekta and Helghan are based on the real-life planets Earth and Mars. *In the intro of Killzone 2, Vekta appears to have two moons. es:Vekta pl:Vekta ru:Векта References Category:ISA Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Helghast Category:Killzone 1 Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Killzone: Shadow Fall Category:Killzone Series Category:History of Killzone Category:Cold War